Have Faith
by Death Phoenix
Summary: Sometimes having faith is the only thing that can save your life and your sanity. Set after SWS. G1verse.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything associated with Transformers. I do own Nightstrike.

xxxxx

The day had started out ordinarily enough. But Nightstrike really could have done without Wheeljack nearly spilling dangerous chemicals on him. He also could have done without the Chief Engineer bringing said dangerous chemicals into his lab. Now, he really had no problem sharing his lab with Wheeljack while the Lancia's own lab was still being reconstructed and improved upon. But it was a very slow process and said process was stalled at the moment because of lack of immediate supplies. The next supply shipment, which would be thoroughly gone through and inspected for tampering, wasn't due for another orn at the very earliest.

And it wasn't even really that Wheeljack had brought dangerous chemicals into the lab because while he didn't use them often Nightstrike did on occasion. The problem was in what exactly the chemical that the Lancia almost spilled on him did.

It had the little unfortunate side effect of eating through paint.

Now while this normally wouldn't bother the medic, because an imperfect appearace really didn't bother him seeing as he usually looked like something out of a horror film after battles and surgery in the med-bay, it would bother one of his lovers. One of the last things he liked doing was upsetting Sunstreaker, especially when the golden warrior was usually the one who would have to help him correct the damage.

Nightstrike tried not to let any of his lovers see him covered in energon and coolant and other mech fluids if he could help it. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker might not think anything of it, such things were common sights in the Pits of the Rings, but Bluestreak really didn't need any additional trauma. Of course the medic had learned early on that the sight of him covered in his own mech fluids upset all of them. And he so hated to upset his Sweetspark, Loverling, and Sunshine. They weren't the only ones but they always took it the worst.

Nightstrike was in the mood to get out of the Ark. The feeling of being confined was making him restless so he was tense and in the mood to move around. He didn't really have that particular luxury at the moment but he would be able to do whatever he wanted the next day. So considering how tense Nightstrike had been feeling his reaction to Wheeljack's near miss was really understandable.

xxxxx

"WHEELJACK!"

The mechs in the rec-room seemed to all be on the same thought pattern when they heard the tone, volume, and name being yelled loud enough for them to hear. Seeing the Lancia run by the entrance of the rec-room at high speeds babbling apologisies over his shoulder clinched it.

'Angry medic,' was the general consensus. They just were more than a little surprised that the medic in pursuit of the Chief Engineer was black and silver instead of the anticipated white and red. Though the dreaded wrench was in the medic's hand ready for throwing should said medic get a good enough shot.

All of those in the rec-room, including Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Jazz, and Prowl who were getting energon before their morning shift started, were very surprised when Wheeljack came running back from the way he had gone. It was obvious that the Chief Engineer was headed to the med-bay to probably seek shelter behind Ratchet.

Poor naive Wheeljack, as if his lover Ratchet is going to save him from him from Nightstrike's ire.

xxxxx

Jazz looked at the scene before him in the med-bay and couldn't hold back his grin of amusement. Neither could Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who had accompanied him there to see what Nightstrike would do to Wheeljack. Though judging by the fair sized dent in the Lancia's helm that wasn't all that hard to figure out.

Watching Ratchet give his absent-minded lover a dressing down was entertaining. Nightstrike had gone into the Ratchet's office to retrieve something. He had been rather vague as to what. Of course neither of the Twins or Jazz had been all that happy to hear why Nightstrike had chased Wheeljack through the halls so the engineer was getting no sympathy from them.

However the remorseful look in 'Jack's optics convinced Jazz to give the Lancia a little comfort.

"Ya know 'Jack if 'Strike really wanted ta catch ya he would 'ave. He's very fast."

"Yeah he is. He's built with speed, agility, and precision in mind not raw physical strength," Sunstreaker added. His keen optic for the artistic and beauty showing.

"Besides, we've raced with him before and he can keep up with us no problem. If we were on Cybertron he might be even a little faster. Though he does say that he has nothing on this mech named Blurr who lives up to his designation." Sideswipe couldn't help adding his two credits in as well.

"'Strike an' me were both built with the same things in mind. Tha's why I know he ain't mad at ya 'Jack. If he had been mad he would 'ave caught ya an' beat th' slag outta ya instead of lettin' ya run ahead of him so he could nail ya wit' a wrench."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared a look as they listened to the Porsche's words. And they both wondered if Jazz knew how unreassuring that really sounded. Being told that your pursuer had been toying with you was about as far from reassuring as one could get. Or the saboteur was teasing the engineer. It was fairly hard to tell sometimes but constant exposure to Jazz and Nightstrike as well as Bluestreak and Prowl was making them very proficient in reading body language.

And right now Jazz was laughing without making a sound.

xxxxx

After Nightstrike had calmed down and eased enough tension, for the moment, he dragged the now repaired Wheeljack back down to his lab. The reason he was pulling a double shift, again, was the communication device he had been building. The purpose of said device was to be able to communicate with the Ark in environments that disallowed normal communication channels from being used such as physical geography and interference from Soundwave.

What he had finished was just a testing model that he planned to take and test the next day. Wheeljack had been intrigued by Nightstrike's invention when the medic began discussing it. Both of them were going over the blueprints seeing if any improvements could be made before the testing was done and trying to decide where Nightstrike should take the main communication device while the receiver stayed in the Ark with Wheeljack when someone unexpected came into the lab.

"Do ya need somethin' Fireflight?"

Nightstrike was curious as to why the Aerialbot was in the lab. For a moment he thought perhaps the flier needed repairs because even if Ratchet was one of the Co-Creators of the Aerialbots the CMO really wasn't familiar with or used to working on fliers. Not that that was his fault. Nightstrike's expertise was a culmination of experience with a vast and varied number of different patients from his days as a fighter and medic of the Tournament. But that notion was brushed aside with a simple scan of his sensors.

The rather shy and hesitant look Fireflight gifted him with informed Nightstrike that the Aerial probably wanted to ask him for something. The medic did have to admit to himself though that now that he kept his optics on more often he had been seeing the most amusing things. And that look on Fireflight's face was cute, not that he would admit that out loud, if only because Bluestreak sometimes wore an expression quite like it.

That look on Bluestreak's face melted circuits in regular mechs from the sheer adorableness of it. In fact, that particular look usually made the Twins cave in when Bluestreak wanted something. Nightstrike only had immunity to it because well, he had lived with Jazz for a great portion of his life and was the saboteur's trine-mate and nobody said no to Jazz. Except for himself and Sandstorm but long-term exposure and strength of will were the only things that saved them from caving in.

Though Nightstrike did thank Primus everytime that Bluestreak or Sideswipe made that face and he saw it that Sunstreaker was too dignified to stoop so low as let that expression cross his face plates. He would be a goner if the golden warrior ever wore it. He also thanked Primus that Sideswipe and Bluestreak hadn't noticed that he always gave in when Sunstreaker was the one who asked. The Ark wouldn't be safe if they noticed, especially if Sideswipe noticed.

"Well, you see Hoist and Grapple are going to the new hydro-electric dam in Sawyer's valley and I really want to go but all the other Aerialbots are busy tomorrow and Silverbolt doesn't want me to go alone with just the two of them because he knows how absent-minded they can be with something that interests them and how absent-minded I can be too. You see the valley is supposed to be really pretty this time of year and I really want to go so I was wondering if you would go with me Nightstrike because well Silverbolt trusts you and Wheeljack is still confined to the Ark until Ratchet says otherwise."

Nightstrike was a little amused. Fireflight had just pulled a Bluestreak. But he really didn't mind because he understood perfectly just what the Aerial was saying. This request just might be the answer to his problem of where to test his new device. Before he answered he looked over at Wheeljack who seemed to be thinking along the same lines as himself.

"I don't mind accompanyin' ya at all 'Flight. In fact that particular valley would be perfect for testing my new communication device and I was plannin' ta go out an' test it tomorrow as well so everythin' works out. Why don't ya go tell Silverbolt I said yes."

His answer was totally worth seeing the bright smile that adorned Fireflight's face and seeing the flier leave the lab with a happy bounce in his step.

xxxxx

Later on toward the end of his shift Nightstrike paused in reading the data pad in front of him. It looked like he would be having another visitor in his lab. A concerned, protective one who was thankful at that. Silverbolt was coming to speak with him.

"Ya need something Silverbolt?" This question, this situation, was just deja vu.

"I thank you for agreeing to go with Fireflight tomorrow Nightstrike. He's been really excited about it since you agreed. Its just..."

"Ya worry 'bout your gestalt-mates just like any good leader should 'Bolt. There ain't any shame in tha'. But ya didn't come down here ta thank me."

Silverbolt sometimes wondered how Nightstrike almost always seemed to know just what needed to be said sometimes or what was meant. If he hadn't already had experience dealing with Jazz doing the same thing it would be very unsettling. Though the Aerialbot leader did envy their ability to do so sometimes.

"I just ask that you watch over him. Fireflight isn't used to us being apart for long periods of time, none of us are. And I would feel better knowing you were keeping him safe."

"I promise ta make sure he returns ta th' Ark an' th' Aerialbots as safely as I can. Ya 'ave my word Silverbolt."

xxxxx

After finally removing himself from his clingy berth-mates, who were all stuck in the Ark for the day, Nightstrike met up with Wheeljack and Ratchet to make sure that at least one if not both of them had the receiver with them throughout the day so that someone was listening and seeing if his device worked as planned. Both of the older mechs were on-call that day but otherwise free to do as they wished. Optimus had a majority of the crew staying in the Ark at the moment because of the lull in Decepticon activity and lack of disasters among the humans who regularly asked for Autobot assistance.

The group consisting of Hoist, Grapple, Fireflight, and Nightstrike arrived at the new dam a little after mid-morning. During the trip there Nightstrike couldn't help but muse over the company he was keeping as he kept some of his scanners trained on Fireflight who practically danced in the air above them. It struck the medic as ironic that all three of the mechs he was traveling with at the moment were currently taking classes on regular first aid and emergency battlefield first aid. The classes were something Ratchet, himself, First Aid, Wheeljack, and Swoop had insisted upon after the 'Incident'.

Nightstrike and Ratchet had made sure that Prime and Prowl understood the necessity of having at least one mech with qualified emergency first aid skills was on each squad and that at least all the front-line warriors knew how to do quick battle dressings. After the 'Incident' it wasn't that hard to convince them though it had taken some explanations and clarifications as well as planning.

Nightstrike was officially a combat medic, meaning his specialty was repairs on the battlefield and repairing battle wounds as well as being able to fight. Ratchet's was a medic whose specialty was surgery. Both of them were fully-qualified first class level one medics but they were best suited to their specialties, at least during the war. That was why Ratchet had taken over the main portion of First Aid's training while Nightstrike did the same with Swoop. Swoop was going to be a battlefield medic, which suited him, while First Aid would be a medic behind the battlelines, at least when he wasn't a part of Defensor.

That didn't mean Nightstrike and Ratchet weren't going to make sure both of the younger mechs knew every bit of useful information about their chosen profession that they could share with them, and with each other. One never stopped learning after all and both of the older medics had shared tips, techniques, and experiences with each other on a regular basis. With the amount of time Ratchet and Nightstrike had been medics it was doubtful they would run out of them any time soon. Not when they were both determined to make sure First Aid and Swoop both became level one medics like themselves

Prowl really hadn't been to happy to realize that he should have been sending Nightstrike out to the skirmishes that didn't require all of the Autobots instead of Ratchet, even though he was CMO and thus had seniority as well as a determination to protect his patients. Ratchet really hadn't minded the change that would come, knowing that now he wouldn't have to deal with all the smaller skirmishes and the slaggers who went out of their way to injure themselves in creatively stupid ways.

xxxxx

Well, the medic had to agree with Fireflight's thoughts about the beauty of the valley. It was almost a shame that they had built the dam right in the middle of it. Thankfully the dam itself was environmentally friendly so unless the humans screwed up really badly then the valley and everything growing and living in it would be fine.

It was a really good thing that Nightstrike had brought an image capturer with him. He wouldn't say he was as artistic in his image captures as his trine-mate Sandstorm, who could have made a living with the quality of his image captures. But then his absent trine-mate had an optic for artistic beauty rather like his lover Sunstreaker did. Nightstrike had thought to pleasantly surprise Fireflight and make use of the gift Snadstorm had given him all those vorns ago.

Fireflight had loved the surprise and thanked the medic profusely for letting him use it as well as promising not to break it.

The image capturer was in such good condition it looked brand new. Nightstrike had modified it and kept it in good condition. Gifts like that had been rare when they were younglings and Sandstorm had saved a lot of credits, well a lot for them at the time, to buy three image capturers. Nightstrike knew Jazz always took his with him when he had to go new places just as the medic did. Sandstorm had always loved the image captures they would bring back to him, even if his were far superior to their own.

Those superior skills were why Sandstorm has always been in charge of image capturing blackmail.

xxxxx

The day had been going fairly well, even if the medic hadn't had a chance to use his device. Nightstrike had been having a little too much fun teaching Fireflight everything he knew about taking image captures, which wasn't much, as well as speaking of Sandstorm, even if he didn't mention his trine-mate's designation.

Looking at the angle of the sun, for he had his optics on to savor the environment around him visually, Nightstrike estimated that his lovers, his trine-mate, Prowl, Ratchet, and Wheeljack were in the rec-room drinking energon and relaxing, well as much as some of them could. He was right but didn't know that at the time.

All the relaxation he had been feeling since he left the Ark started to gradually ebb away after he made his observation. What in the name of Primus was making his danger instinct stand up and growl? He turned to look at where Hoist and Grapple were conversing and lokking at the dam itself not far from where he himself was, which was near the building that housed the controls for the dam as well as the generators for the power created by the dam. Fireflight right next to the medic though he was seemingly enthralled with the cloud formations above them at the moment as well as waiting to capture just the right image.

Scanning the area to find the source of his uneasiness Nightstrike caught the faintest edge of something but it wasn't anything he was familiar with. It definitely wasn't Decepticon in origin but his danger senses wouldn't be alerting him that there was a problem unless there was one. Unfortunately it looked as if he was going to have to let up on his dampeners. This action made him notics that he had blocked his connection to Jazz as if he were on a mission, which was rather silly because he wasn't at the moment.

So he opened the bond between them enough to feel Jazz's general status but not enough to intrude. This in turn opened himself up to Jazz but the saboteur really wasn't paying any attention. It seemed as if he was with Prowl, which more than explained his preoccupation.

His sensors now more sensitive to the environment around them swept through the immediate vicinity because the immediate danger was close by. When the scan pinpointed the problem being in the main control building Nightstrike gently grabbed Fireflight pulled the Aerial behind him, making the flier move toward Hoist and Grapple while walking backwards himself.

Fireflight didn't question the medic's actions but was none the less curious and a little worried. As were Hoist and Grapple when they saw the what Nightstrike was doing. Putting yourself between someone else and what should be an empty self-run building was not a good sign, especially when both of the two involved are backing away from the building. So it really wasn't that much of a leap to figure out something was seriously wrong.

All three of them knew from the training they had been given that Nightstrike had some of the most sensitive _sets_ of sensors every created. And what Nightstrike was sensing right now was a bomb, a human-made bomb that was going to go off any second. No wonder it hadn't registered on his sensors the second he entered the valley. Even after all this time on Earth he still wasn't familiar with all of the different varieties of human weaponry. While admittingly he had been very busy he was now kicking himself over neglecting to foresee this possibility. Of course he hadn't really thought the Decepticons would ever seemingly lower themselves to work with humans either.

The only consolation, if it was one, was that he wasn't the only one who hadn't thought of this possibility and would kick themselves over it.

xxxxx

It happened in mere astro-seconds.

Nightstrike only had time to turn around and shove Fireflight to the ground as well as cream out a warning.

"GET DOWN!"

Then their world was seemingly engulfed in optic searing light and deafening sound as the building Nightstrike had been studying only a breem before exploded in a fiery storm of heat and debris.

xxxxx

Those stuck in the Ark for the day, which was quite a few, were congregated in the rec-room hoping to stave off boredom. The largest group in the congregation was seated around two tables in the back where the remaining Aerialbots were sitting with the Twins, Bluestreak, Jazz, Prowl, Inferno, Wheeljack, and Ratchet. On one of the tables was the receiver for Nightstrike's new device.

All of them were waiting for Nightstrike to at least try to contact them on it. Wheeljack had explained to them that they would know the communicator itself was on when the green light came on. In the mean time they conversed and drank energon while they waited. Though more than one of the group wished they had gone with those who had gone to the dam this morning. It was a rather dull day on the Ark and none of the usual troublemakers were in the mood for punishment detail at the moment.

The sudden blast of noise that erupted from the receiver had Wheeljack scrambling to turn the volume down on it. All that immediately followed that loud explosion of sound was something that resembled crackling.

Jazz and Inferno were looking at the receiver with odd expressions while the rest of the group, not to mention the rest of the occupants of the rec-room, were looking at the receiver with uncertain optics.

"Perhaps the interference is too great?" Wheeljack suggested though doubt was laced heavily through his voice.

Sunstreaker however paid no attention to the Chief Engineer's words. His optics were set on the expressions on Jazz and Inferno's face plates. The golden warrior's focus on the Wreckers of the group turned attention to them.

"Tha' sounds a lot like fire. Burning trees and debris ta be more exact," said Inferno who was more than qualified to recognize a fire and all it entails.

Jazz never got the chance to mention not being able to feel Nightstrike through their bond because all of a sudden the bond came alive and wave of pain flooded through it. The saboteur barely managed to catch the table because the pain was so unexpected and Prowl barely managed to help him. This gained the attention of everyone in the rec-room but what came across the receiver received even more.

A quiet moan of pain followed by the unmistakable grinding of moving metal echoed throughout the room. Then Fireflight's frantic voice graced horrified audios.

"Nightstrike! You're hurt real bad so don't move! It'll just make the wounds worse. You shouldn't have done that!"

"Calm down 'Flight. Th' wounds only look worse than they are. But if it makes ya feel better I won't move a cable unless I 'ave ta alrigh'?" Nightstrike's voice was rather soothing even when it was laced in an unknown amount of pain. Though if the pain was bleeding over into Jazz as it was undoubtedly doing at the moment than it was worse than the visor-wearing medic was saying. "Here, take th' first aid I gave ya an' help Grapple seal off th' ruptured coolant lines in his right leg. Looks like it was partialy crushed by some flying debris."

"But-"

"Have faith in yourself Fireflight. Ya will do a fine job helping' him. Besides, ya are th' least injured aside from Hoist who looks as if he will be assisstin' me. Now go."

"'Kay Nightstrike if you believe I can then I can."

There was movement and time seemed to stand still as every one listened seemingly entranced by what they were hearing.

"Nightstrike your hands!" Hoist knew very well how sensitive a medics hands were. Quite a few of the more sensitive sensors a medic possessed were in there hands which is why medic were so careful with them and so meticulious in the care of their hands.

"I'm tryin' not ta think 'bout 'em right now Hoist. Focusin' on 'em would be a bad move on my part right now." That somewhat explained why Jazz was feeling Nightstrike's pain so keenly but only somewhat.

"They're crushed, bare of protective armor, and seem on the verge of sparking Nightstrike."

What ever Hoist was going to say was lost as the sound of hastily retracting metal, in this case a battle-mask, was heard followed by an eerie hacking sound and the splat of fluid hitting the ground.

"Nightstrike what the Pit caused you to do that! There is no way you can tell me that coughing up energon, especially energon that doesn't look like its processed." Hoist's words were soft and it was apparent he was trying to not bring attention to Nightstrike's condition.

"Pierced intakes."

"Ah, pierced intakes he says. You lied to Fireflight didn't you? You are practically laying in a growing puddle of energon so don't lie to me."

Growing alarm and horror.

"I didn't want him ta panic Hoist. Tellin' him tha' if I didn't get medical attention within th' next two or three cycles depending' on what can be temporarily patched, what I can temporarily shut down, an' if we run inta any trouble, 'cause this wasn't an accident, would 'ave done nothin' ta keep him calm. Tellin' him tha' if I put myself in stasis-lock ta try an' stave off furtherin' my injuries I run th' risk of never comin' online again would not help. Tellin' him tha' I'm in danger of goin' inta total systems shock because I'm bleedin' out would just make him panic."

Nightstrike was being far too infuriatingly calm in the face of his crippling and possibly fatal injuries. Not many mechs could be that calm when staring Death in the face. Obviously the mechs who couldn't hadn't lived through what Nightstrike had or they would understand the medic's outlook much better. The Co-Commander of the Black Ops wasn't even trying to be brave with his seeming fearlessness. It was just simply he had seen and experienced far too much and far worse things than the situation he was in at the moment and as such this really didn't phase him.

It didn't occur to him that he should be afraid. Not for himself at least.

Though his own detachment did make him wonder if he had gone into shock or if he was just desensitized to it all by this point. That assessment was thrown out the window when he began paying attention to the alarm and pain he could feel from Jazz's end of the bond. He had been letting his pain leak through.

"Then at least explain why you shoved Fireflight down right before the explosion, which you need to explain as well, and then covering him with your own body."

"I gave Silverbolt my word tha' I would protect 'Flight an' get him back ta the Ark as safely as I was able. I do not go back on my word."

The stricken look on Silverbolt's face plates confirmed Nightstrike's explanation. Unfortunately for the medic's loved ones they really couldn't hold it against the Aerial Commander because well, Nightstrike was a Kaonexi and Kaonexi were infamous for keeping their word. Nightstrike saying that he had promised Silverbolt to protect Fireflight was the only thing that saved the lead Aerial a beating courtesy of the Twins because as Kaonexi themselves they were more than aware of what giving their word meant. It was why they only gave their own promises rarely. It was a matter of honor and pride.

"An' I would wager a couple of good high-grade cubes tha' this was connected ta Decepticons. My sensors didn't detect th' bomb tha' had been planted 'cause it is of human origin. Looks like Megatron really did 'make friends' with human terrorists."

"You sound unsurprised by this. I would never have thought any of the Decepticons would work with what they consider and inferior species."

"Tracks's human friend Raoul heard some rumors. That human has an uncanny knack for discovering Decepticon plots and machinations. Jazz always listens when tha' particular human informs him of such things. They tend ta be accurate. Be thankful my danger senses went off before th' bomb did."

"Danger senses?" It was clear that Hoist was trying to distract Nightstrike while he worked to the best of his ability.

"I'm a combat medic, a frontline combat medic. Tha' means I pay attention ta th' dangers around me while I put back together th' poor slagger under my welder with cluster bombs goin' off overhead while makin' sure neither I or my patients get slagged by enemy and friendly fire. If ya don't get an instinct for danger ya end up permanently deactivated. An' watch th' wing-blades Hoist. We are lucky those didn't sustain damage from th' debris or we would 'ave all been in worse trouble."

There was a silence for a breem only punctuated by the sound of Hoist working, the unpleasant grinding of the scrap metal that made up Nightstrike's back, and the drip of leaking energon.

In the rec-room a rescue party had already been assembled with those at tables in the back being at the forefront. They took the reciever with them to monitor their comrades conditions, at least what they could glean from what they heard.

xxxxx

More than one mech inside of Skyfire froze Nightstrike's voice came from the reciever again.

"Hoist." The tension in that one word was palable.

"Yes?"

"We all need ta get ta cover. I'm detectin' Decepticon signatures approachin' at a fast rate. Stunticon signatures at tha', so I suggest ya get Fireflight th' frag outta here."

Protest to that order rose in more than one vocalizer of those who were listening.

"Surely you can not be serious. I can not leave behind my comrades and fellow Autobots."

"Ya can an' quite easily at tha' when as an officer an' medic tha' I order ya ta do so. Ya think it coincidence tha' it's th' Stunticons comin' here? Decepticons don't touch th' medics because they know what kind of retaliation tha' will bring down on them. But th' Stunticons are a gestalt team who would love nothin' more than ta take out a member of another gestalt team ta cripple them. They are also some of th' only ones with enough loose nuts an' bolts ta actually attack one of th' medics regardless of th' consequences. Drag Strip proved tha' when he attacked First Aid. I also suggest ya find th' communicator I brought out here because it might 'ave survived th' blast. So it- Frag!"

Grinding metal and laser fire filled the air as well as the sound of deadly Stunticon antics.

xxxxx

Ratchet let a weary gust of air leave his intakes as he finally finished working on Nightstrike's back, being careful of the thankfully undamaged spinal support strut. Of course by far the worst injuries were his crushed hands, which were sparking and leaking coolant profusely by the time Ratchet got to him, and the pierced intakes, which were far worse than Nightstrike had been saying.

It had been touch and go for a while there but with the assistance of Wheeljack and surprisingly Jazz, who lived up to Nightstrike's claim of being able to access his medic trine-mate's skills and knowledge. In fact it probably would have been a far worse situation if Jazz hadn't been there. The sabotuer's intimate knowledge of Nightstrike's intricate and complicated physiology was a gift from Primus because Ratchet frankfully hadn't known where to start. The CMO also thanked Primus that Jazz had never slagged himself as bad as Nightstrike had because he had a hunch that Jazz's systems and physiology was just as intricate and complicated as Nightstrike's. The CMO would be right in that regard.

The day had been hectic, well more like yesterday had been hectic. Ratchet and those assisting him had worked well into the night and into the next morning. First Aid and Swoop had taken care of those who had been injured in the battle with the Stunticons.

Nightstrike's prediction in regards to the Stunticons's intentions had been spot on. They had been specifically targeting Fireflight. Human terrorists _were_ working with the Decepticons and had passed along the information of exactly which Autobots were supposed to be visiting the dam. Though Nightstrike's addition to the group had been last minute and thus not reported. Had the medic not been there it was likely Fireflight would have gone to the Matrix.

The Stunticons really hadn't stood a chance when the Autobot rescuers had arrived on the scene. Having the feared and currently enraged Autobot Twins after your spark is not a good situation to be in, especially when an angry Superion makes an appearance along side the best sniper from Cybertron while the whole group is being guided by the most gifted tactician ever to online. They were very slagged and ended up retreating like the cowardly 'Cons they were.

But what Ratchet thought was the worst of the whole ordeal was the look in the optics of the rest of the rescuers when they saw the condition Nightstrike was in. Grapple, who was supporting Nightstrike, was covered in mech fluids from the chassis down and none of it was his own. Hoist wasn't much better as he stood over them trying to shield and protect them. Nightstrike's back was so much scrap and covered in so much mech fluid and debris it was hard to tell just how bad it was and even Ratchet had to contain his cringe at the sight of his friend's hands.

The most horrific thing though was that Nightstrike was just barely online, hanging onto consciousness, feeling everything. Ratchet knew this when they finally got to where Hoist had stayed to guard his comrades after Fireflight went to join the rest of his fellow Aerialbots in battle Nightstrike lifted his head just enough so that he could look at them and spoke.

"All it takes is 'avin' faith."

Irrepressible fragger just didn't know when to quit thank Primus. Even if he seemed to be having Wheeljack's luck with being blown up lately.

xxxxx

Nightstrike floated in that place between recharge and onlining relishing in the feel of the gentle hand caressing the audial and sensorial crests he possessed on his helm. He knew just by the exquisite feeling of the spark pulsing in sync with his own that Jazz was the one touching him and that it was Jazz's lap he was laying face down on.

If he didn't understand why they were being so protective he would be so fragged off right now. But he tolerated this overprotective behavior because well, he _could_ sense how they were feeling and he preferred it when they weren't upset. Of course they, being his lovers and Prowl as well as Jazz to a certain extent, could only push Nightstrike so far on some issues. Because the medic really wasn't going to budge on the issue of talking to the Aerialbots, _alone_.

Luckily for all involved Jazz had recognized the impending danger and had averted it. Nightstrike when he was feeling vindictive was not something Jazz wanted released on any Autobot much less Nightstrike lovers and his own. The medic wouldn't hurt them in any sense but they would have wished they had never pressed the issue.

Besides, Nightstrike just wanted to sit the Aerials down for a little talk. He and Jazz could feel their guilt, each Aerialbot having their own reasons for feeling such, hanging over the Aerialbots's quarters like an unwanted miasma because that was where they had holed themselves up at.

So relaxed was Nightstrike in the common room in their section of the Ark happily enjoying his trine-mate's attention that he let down his defences. That was until a click announcing the opening of a panel echoed throughout the room. The sound had caught the attention of everyone in the common room but the sight of Nightstrike shooting up and out of the room caught it even more so.

Jazz knew exactly why Nightstrike had reacted that way and it made him a little angry to remember why his trine-mate always reacted that way. When he had first heard that familiar click he had been a little happy to know Nightstrike was so relaxed and felt safe.

He really should have known better. Prowl, the Twins, and Bluestreak hadn't been in the common room when Nightstrike fell into recharge in his lap. None of them had seen the particular physical feature his trine-mate had been trying to hide. It wasn't that Nightstrike was ashamed but the medic had had a bad past experience. And it looked to Jazz as if he was going to have to explain Nightstrike's actions to the other four curious occupants of the room.

"Jazz-" Prowl began.

"Look, it ain't nothin' personal or against any of ya. 'Strike is just self-conscious 'bout that particular feature of his an' Primus knows he has reason ta be."

"But Nightstrike seems so confident in almost everything and I've never ever seen him react like that to anything. It looked like he had just been slapped or insulted or rejected by someone he trusted."

"Ya are gettin' better at readin' people Blue. 'Strike don't usually let that particular part of him out unless he is with those he trusts an' is relaxed. I'm not sayin' he doesn't trust ya it's just tha' he ain't sure how any of ya would react ta it. Th' last person besides one of our trine ta see it called Nightstrike an ugly freak. Considerin' tha' th' mech in question was our trine-mate Sandstorm's lover at th' time an' a friend tha' stung somethin' fierce an' wounded deeply."

Jazz tilted his head to the side as he considered Bluestreak, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker before continuing. It had gratified him to see the vehemenent protest that rose up at the words Throw Out had used to describe Nightstrike.

"He probably went inta your room. I would ask him ta show ya if I was ya three. I love that particular feature of Nightstrike's. I think it makes him all th' more gorgeous an' it would make me happy ta see him bring it out more often around us."

For an astro-second Jazz thought they wouldn't take his advice. But sure enough all three of them stood and made for their room.

xxxxx

Nightstrike knew he was being ridiculous. He trusted his lovers, he really did, but he feared seeing their possible disgust over that part of himself. The medic could feel the steady pulses of comfort and support Jazz was sending through their bond. And he just knew that his understanding trine-mate would explain but he was dreading what was coming soon. Because there really was no way his lovers were going to let this go.

He was right. Not even two breems after Nightstrike had made his hasty exit from the common room the door to the room he shared with his lovers opened to admit said lovers. The expectant looks in their optics did little to settle his own nervousness.

It did leave him a little bemused though when he was gently mech-handled into the middle of their berth up against the wall and then surrounded on three sides with Sunstreaker directly in front of him, Sideswipe on the right near the end of the berth, and Bluestreak on the left near the head of the berth. He was truly boxed in and couldn't leave unless he wanted to hurt one of them to do so.

"Jazz explained a little," Sideswipe began, "and we can respect your not saying anything."

"But we would like to see what Jazz says makes you even more attractive." Sunstreaker was only a little doubtful that there was anything that could make Nightstrike even more attractive than he was but he knew Jazz just didn't lie when he made claims like that. So the golden warrior was curious.

"You know we would never be cruel to you like that mech was right? Nothing would make us stop caring for you or stop being your lovers. Sunstreaker told you that night in the med-bay that we want to keep you and that will never change."

It looked like Nightstrike would have to follow his own advice. Becoming determined and resolute in his course of action Nightstrike let the panel that had clicked open earlier do so again.

The Lamborghinis and the Datsun were surprised when a large number of long black cables with numerous thin silver rings cascaded down from the back of Nightstrike's helm. It gave the medic the appearance of having hair coming from his head almost. But it was very plain to see that the cables were data cables and that Jazz was right about the effect they had on Nightstrike's appearance.

The medic's lovers were captivated and could help combing their fingers through the numerous cables. The pleasurable little shiver that racked through Nightstrike's frame at the touches was just a pleasant bonus.

"Guess you just had to have faith, huh lover?" asked Sunstreaker before pulling in Nightstrike, Bluestreak, and Sideswipe for a four-way kiss.

They might not have seemed like they could work together, but really, they were just perfect for each other.


End file.
